The Twin Cousins
by Liva nd Dean
Summary: Hey all it's superwholocktheolympians I got locked out of my old account so I made a new oe with my little sis What happens when two cousins end up becoming more then cousin? read to find out please.
1. Chapter 1

THE TWIN COUSINS

CHAPTER 1: THE GAME

I looked around and couldn't believe what I saw. Oh my name is Percy Jackson and I'm 12 years old and I play little League. I'm from Lexington Kentucky and my cousin who is the same age as I am plays too her name is Olivia or as I call her Livy, she calls me PJ anyway I pitch and she plays second base. She is from Maryland but she always visits my family during the summer to play baseball with me. Anyway as I was saying before, my Kentucky team is playing for the LLWS (Little League World Series) against the best team in the LLWS Mexico. Anyway I'm a little nervous. I looked at Livy who is number 13 just like her favorite Baltimore Orioles player Manny Machado. I'm number 37 like my favorite O's player Dylan Bundy. It's the top of the 9th inning (my team is the home team) and so far I have not allowed a single hit to Mexico I'm 9 pitches away from a no hitter. I looked at the catcher and saw 2 seam fastball so I got in my stance and threw the pitch… "STRIKE ONE!" I looked at Liv and she rolled her eyes at me. I ended up striking out the first two batters now I'm 3 strikes away.

I looked and saw knuckle-curve so I threw that pitch "STRIKE ONE" the ump called. I threw another pitch a regular curveball for strike 2 now I looked at the catcher and saw he was saying do my signature pitch which is a 2 seam fastball sinker thrown side armed. I got in my stance and I threw the pitch the batter was so surprised he didn't even swing. "STIRKE THREE YOU'RE OUT!" I couldn't believe it a no hitter. "GOOD JOB PJ I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" I was tackled in a hug by my teammates but my twin cousin was the first one to get to me. After I got up and unburied from under my teammates, Ron Matz from channel 13 WJZ news in Glen Burnie Maryland, ESPN, and WYMT from Ky and is that CBS? Came up to me so I grabbed my cousin Livy and placed her in front of me (I'm extremely shy.) Ron asked "Percy can you tell me what was going through your mind during that last pitch?" I nudged Liv and she said "Sorry guys he's a crazy head who is shy, but what was going through his mind was just throw what the catcher said to throw and try to strike the batters out." After a few more questions we were able to leave. After we got done we went over to our families I got hugged by my mom and step-dad and then my Aunt and my Uncle. "You did great Perce." My uncle said. "Thank you." I said. I looked around and was slightly disappointed that my biological father didn't show up. But I didn't let that make me too upset because I just threw a no hitter. Liv and I went down to the award ceremony to get our awards and the championship trophy. "Congrats to you Kentucky." This guy in a suit said to us. "AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME TO ANNCOUNCE YOUR MVP OF THE GAME. WE COULD NOT DECIDE WHO TO GIVE IT TO SO WE WILL GIVE IT TO NUMBERS…..13 AND 37 OLIVIA KELLIHER AND PERCY JACKSON!" I couldn't believe it both me and Liv were MVP? They gave us each a trophy and took a picture of us together one of us standing beside each other and one of her standing over me. I hope someone recorded the game (2 hours later) I still couldn't believe that I threw a no hitter. My family is at Ruby Tuesday celebrating still. I hope that my family can still go up to Maryland to visit Liv in November and December for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I can't wait for April because me and Liv turn 13 on the 17th. We were born the same day in the same hospital only Liv is a minute older which she likes to remind me of every now and then. We were waiting for our food and after a few minutes my mom Sally looked over "Oh hi Olivia. You two wanna know a secret?" I looked at Liv and she looked at me and we both yelled "YES PLEASE!" My mom laughed and pulled out a phone from behind her back. "It's Zack he called right after the awards were given out." She explained after seeing our confused faces. We were so excited that when she handed over the phone and put it on speaker we screamed "ZACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I heard my older cousin (Liv's older brother) laugh and say "Hey guys, So Percy I heard you threw a no hitter is that, right?" "Yes, it is Zack I threw a no hitter." I replied. I waited for his reply then the next thing I knew I heard other people cheering and screaming "Oh Perce the other soldiers all are proud of you and all say congrats." Zack says. "Thank them for me and thank you Zack." "Alright guys I gotta go about to run a supply run before the mission tonight, I love and miss you guys." Zack said, "We love and miss you too Zack." Me and Liv replied. Zack hung up and I handed Aunt Sally her phone back and at that time our food came. I ordered a Bacon Cheese Burger with everything on it and Liv got chicken strips coated BBQ with a ranch dressing sauce to dip them in. We both got Vanilla Coke to drink and we laughed at each other because people say that we are twins that were separated at birth. I finished my food and pulled out a journal and opened it to the page I had book marked. I write music and I love to draw, I was drawing a picture for my Aunt and Uncle for their wedding anniversary it's a picture of them and me Liv And Zack. Oh I should explain about Zack huh? Well he's a solider in the US Army and is currently over seas fighting in the Afgan war we all worry about him but we trust that God will bring him home safely. So as I'm drawing I looked at my family and couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

Time skip to the next day

Today is the day that Liv and her family have to leave to go back to Maryland "I love you Liv." I say to her as she hugs me one last time. "I love you too PJ.". I waved as they pulled off to drive to Maryland. "Hey Perce, we have a surprise for you." My step-dad Paul said. I looked at him and asked "What is it dad?" "We are going to Maryland to Ocean City to celebrate your no-hitter." I couldn't believe it "WE ARE CAN I SEE LIV?!" they chuckled and said "No Perce I'm sorry but it's just going to be us." I nodded and was slightly disappointed but was excited to go to the beach.

Time skip to the trip in OC

It's the 3rd day of our trip to Ocean City. We were driving back to our hotel after a late movie we had went to see a ICarly movie about what happened after Carly, Sam, and Freddie grew up. We were sitting at a red light. After five minutes it turned green and Paul started driving again when suddenly I heard my mom scream "LOOK OUT PAUL!" and the next thing I knew was that I saw two bright lights and then all I saw was black…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

(Olivia's pov)

There was a knock on the door at 9:30 Saturday night and I ran to see who was at the door. I opened it and saw a man in a cop uniform standing there "Excuse me young lady, is this where Ginger Kelliher lives?" I turned around and yelled "MOMMY THERE IS A POLICE OFFICER HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" after a few minutes my mom came out of her bedroom. "Can I help you Officer?" My mom asked "Yes ma'am, my name is Hades I'm the chief of the Maryland state police and I bring unpleasant news regarding your sister Sally Blofis." I was worried because that means something could've happened to my cousin twin. "Sally I thought she and her family were Ocean City celebrating her son's victory and enjoying a vacation? Is everything ok?" my mom asked and she sounded worried, I'm worried because something could've happened to Percy. "Mrs. Blofis and her family were involved in a car accident that unfortunately Mr. and Mrs. Blofis did not survive. I am so sorry." Mr. Hades said I couldn't take it anymore "What about my twin cousin Percy?" I asked Hades Officer Hades turned around and waved at his car and out came my twin cousin, but his right wrist was in a cast and that is his pitching wrist. He had a backpack on and in his left hand had his guitar I was relieved to see the guitar it belonged to his grandfather who died in a plane crash.

(Percy's pov)

I was in the back of the cop car when he waved me over I grabbed my grandfather's guitar and got out. My right wrist is in a cast type thing mostly I think to avoid it breaking because to be honest it doesn't feel broken just sprained. As I am walking to my Aunt's house I hear "PJ are you ok?" I looked at my cousin Olivia and said "Yea I am ok." She ran and took my backpack from my shoulders and my guitar from me while Aunt Ginger and Officer Hades got my stuff from the trunk of the cop car. I can't believe it my mom and step dad are dead because of some drunk driver. We got inside and Olivia helped me to the room we share when I come to visit her in Maryland.

 _HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK BUT HERE IS SOMETHING I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND STAY TUNED….._


End file.
